Generally, the electronic equipment includes electronic components with different functions. These electronic components are electrically connected to each other for transmitting signals. The electronic components in the conventional electronic equipment transmit signals through the flat cables. Each electronic component has at least one connector with multiple pins inside. When the electronic components are assembled into the electronic equipment, the flat cable is inserted and fixed in the connector, and the pins are electrically connected to the conductive lines encapsulated in the plastic skins, respectively, so that electrical connection relationship between the electronic components is built quickly.